


Facing Death

by lasairfhiona



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe faces Death, "Judgement Day" related</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facing Death

Death wasn't something new to him. He'd faced death all his life from his parent's death to his own in Vietnam. He'd seen far too many Immortals lose their lives to someone better and stronger. But 'Nam was different. 'Nam was war. You always risk losing your life during a war. This wasn't a war. Or maybe it was. But as he stood in front of a firing line, once again facing his own death, he just knew something within their system was desperately wrong and needed changing. Fast. There was still too much for him to see and do.


End file.
